Soy tu dueño
by barahime
Summary: Takanori o Ruki como bien le conocían era un joven precoz, desde pequeño había alcanzado con sus dedos y manos placeres que muchos adultos hubieran querido sentir. Pero no le bastaba él quería mas, quería gemir de placer al ser poseído.the Gazette


—Ahh— sus gemidos se podían escuchar en todo el piso, pero no le importaba.

Aquel hombre del que ni su nombre sabia le estaba dando con todo.

—Mas, dame mas fuerte— gritaba a todo pulmón, su amante lo miraba con lujuria oh como le encantaba aquel cuerpo, le maravillaba poder penetrarlo tan profundo, era la tercera vez que lo veía, que lo hacia suyo y deseaba con toda su alma que no fuera la ultima vez, quería muchas, muchas más sesiones de tan satisfactorio sexo con aquel chiquillo que lo volvía loco.

—Eres tan estrecho, me sorprende que aun lo seas— le susurro al oído mientras lo lamia.

—Mmm y tú eres tan grande— sonrió malicioso.

—Como te gusta— lo embistió mas rápido tomando sus piernas acomodándolas sobre sus hombros.

—Ammm si así me gusta, ahh Aoi joder más duro— gritaba al borde de la histeria, el placer que lo recorría era enorme, Aoi lo golpeaba de lleno en aquel punto que lo hacia gritar como la ramera que era.

—Ahh Ruki me fascinas— beso sus labios con deseo, mordiéndolos, lamiéndolos, enrojeciéndolos por lo rudo que era, sus lenguas se hacían una dentro y fuera de sus bocas.

Detuvo el beso y bajo a su cuello, Ruki acariciaba y rasguñaba su espalda, mientras la hábil mano de Aoi lo masturbaba con agilidad. La cama rechinaba en cada golpe, sus gemidos se hacían más y más fuertes, mordió su cuello con fuerza.

—Ahh— gimió lleno de placer, le encantaba sentir los dientes de Aoi sobre su carne— mierda Aoi más rápido— exigió con voz sensual, Aoi sonrió, tomo una de sus piernas colocándolo de lado, para penetrarlo con mayor fuerza, profundo, certero como siempre— Ahhh— le encantaba estar con Aoi, era el único que aguantaba su ritmo hasta ahora nadie jamás le habías hecho sentir tanto placer.

—Ahhh Ruki— gimió, mordiendo su pierna, el placer era extremo oh ese niño le hacia tan feliz.

—Ahh— terminaron corriéndose por casualidad al mismo tiempo.

Aoi soltó su pierna, y se dejó caer sobre él, sus respiraciones eran rápidas y entrecortadas sus cuerpos brillaban a causa del sudor que emanaba de sus cuerpos, sus vientres estaban sucios y pegajosos por el semen del menor quien aún tenía en su interior el miembro del mayor, este se movió para salir de él pero Ruki lo detuvo.

—Mmm no salgas me encanta sentirte— le susurro abrazándolo por el cuello.

—Ahh— gimió— no hagas eso— pidió el mayor lamiendo su pecho.

— ¿Hacer qué?— susurro.

—Amm… eso— dijo al sentir a Ruki apretar su entrada.

— ¿Por qué no? Si te gusta— dijo mientras comenzaba a jugar con su cabello.

—Por que si lo sigues haciendo despertara de nuevo.

—Eso seria magnifico— casi grito moviendo su pelvis.

—Ahh Ruki no lo hagas, créeme que yo quisiera quedarme contigo y darte aun mas pero tengo una casa a la cual llegar y una esposa e hijos con los que cenar.

—Mmm— hizo un puchero— ¿pero regresaras?— pregunto con una mirada inocente que ponía demasiado a Aoi.

—Oh por supuesto que regresare tenlo por seguro— dijo y salió de el sacándole un sonoro gemido.

— ¡Ohh! Ya te extraño— dramatizo llevando sus manos a su entrada, metiendo sus dedos jugando con el semen de Aoi que comenzaba a escurrir por sus muslos y nalgas.

—No hagas eso o mi esposa me va a matar por no llegar a cenar— le susurro simulando pesar mientras besaba su frente.

—Mmm bueno— suspiro.

—Ok— beso sus labios y comenzó a vestirse— antes de que se me olvide Ruki, te recomendé con un amigo— le sonrió mientras acomodaba su corbata.

— ¿Qué amigo? ¿Es casado?— pregunto sentándose de golpe en la cama— ¿Es guapo? ¿Es joven?— siguió preguntando ansioso.

—Amm del trabajo, no, si y si— contesto peinando su cabello negro azabache.

— ¡Oh, que genial! ¿Y cuándo va a venir?— pregunto con un nuevo brillo en los ojos.

—Pues…— medito un momento— me dijo que tal vez…

—Oh cómo que tal vez— bufo Ruki.

—Ay Ruki pues es que le trabaja hasta tarde por lo que quizás venga el martes en la noche— finalizo poniéndose el saco— ahora te dejo por que tengo que pasar a casa de un amigo a bañarme— sonrió y beso sus labios.

—Pero aun es viernes falta mucho oh Aoi por qué va a tardar tanto, qué no tiene el fin de semana libre— preguntó con un puchero.

—Ruki no lo sé él dijo eso no soy su secretaria para saberme su horario— Ruki inflo las mejillas molesto— anda no te enojes— jalo su mejilla— y vístete que te dará un aire.

—Mmm demo… tú no vienes hasta el viernes— me voy a aburrir— dramatizo lanzándose sobre el colchón poniéndose una almohada sobre su rostro.

—Pero no soy tu único cliente— dijo.

—Pero ninguno es como tú, la mayoría termina después de media hora— dijo aun con la almohada sobre el rostro.

—Mmmm pero lo bueno es que antes de que yo venga Uruha te hará pasar la mejor de las noches.

— ¿Uruha? ¿Así se llama? Oh Aoi no me digas que te has acostado con él—pregunto volviéndose a sentar.

— ¿Con Uruha? Por supuesto y créeme que él te puede ofrecer mucho mas que buen sexo— ironizó sonriente—. Pero bueno ya me voy.

—Ok entonces con ansias a ¡Uruha!— grito alzando los brazos— Aoi— le llamo.

— ¿Ehh?—.

— ¿Quién era el seme?— preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Eso Ruki es un Se-cre-to— sonrió y salió de la habitación dejando a un Ruki muy ansioso y cansado.

Jalo la sabana y cubrió su cuerpo y se quedo dormido, con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios ansioso de que fuera martes y conociera a ¡Uruha!

El lunes llego y Ruki estaba más ansioso y desesperado que nunca, se mordía las uñas de solo pensar que aún falta un día para que su tan esperado ¡Uruha! Llegara.

El tiempo se le estaba haciendo mas lento de lo normal, sus clientes iban pasando uno a uno su turno, ah como le encantaba su "trabajo", ¿Qué de qué trabajaba? Pues bastante obvio era, trabaja en un burdel muy famoso que rentaba sus servicios por una muy buena cantidad de dinero, dinero el cual le sobraba en gran manera aun a pesar de que gastaba a montones cada que se le antojaba.

Había entregado su vida al placer, "vivir como una puta es lo mejor" le habían dicho.

Matsumoto Takanori o Ruki como bien le conocían era un joven precoz, desde pequeño había alcanzado con sus dedos y manos placeres que muchos adultos hubieran querido sentir.

Pero no le bastaba él quería mas, quería gemir de placer al ser poseído.

A los 10 años había perdido su virginidad a manos del director de su escuela, en los años posteriores su culo se subastaba al mejor postor como si fueran piedras preciosas, no recordaba el número de nombres y mujeres con los que se había acostado en esa temporada. —"Que tiempos aquellos"— pensaba al recordarlo.

Cuando sus padres murieron victimas de un accidente automovilístico, había quedado desamparado ya no tenia a nadie que lo sustentara de un hogar y alimento, lo había perdido todo, o eso creía…

A los 14 años vago por las calles hasta que la conoció, "Amelia-sama" se hacia llamar, mujer madura de cuerpo esplendido y bien torneado, menuda mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, ella fue su "salvación". Lo acogió y lo puso a trabajar en su muy famoso burdel "Eroguro", visitado y repleto de gente lujuriosa adictos como él al placer que el buen sexo le podría brindar.

Y así hasta el día de hoy, a sus 17 años gozaba de la fama que su cuerpo le daba…

"Un cuerpo perfecto, aun al ser mancillado una y otra vez en cada sesión, él se podía jactar de parecer aun un virgen, un chico virgen que podía hacer de todo, no tan alto pero la estatura ¿a quién le importaba? De piel nívea, cremosa y suave como ya muchas quisieran, su rostro angelical contrastaba perfectamente con la perversión que en la cama demostraba, labios carnosos y rosados, "como esculpido en mármol" le habían dicho alguna vez. Disfrutaba de la vida, entregándose a los placeres que esta le podía brindar, al vicio y a la ambición, porque él lo quería todo, lo quería hacer suyo a como diera lugar"

— ¿Por qué tan nervioso?— le pregunto uno de sus compañeros.

—Espero a alguien, pero llega hasta mañana— respondió sin ganas desparramándose en su asiento.

— ¿Y quién es el afortunado esta vez?— pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

—Solo se que se llama Uruha, Aoi me recomendó con él y dijo que "tal vez"— hizo énfasis— venia mañana—suspiro.

—Mmm con que Aoi eh, el casado— dijo.

—Si el casado, pero no sería ni el primero ni el ultimo casado que pisara estos lugares.

—Supongo— susurro y se dejó caer junto a Ruki.

— ¿Y tú, qué no tienes clientes?— pregunto mirándolo.

—Se acaba de ir el "ultimo"— contesto sin ganas.

—Mmm, ¿y qué no te gusto? Te veo desanimado.

—El sexo a veces cansa Ruki, no soy como tú— semisonrio.

—Si tú lo dices.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Eran las 9 de la noche de un martes del mas de abril, cualquiera diría que era un simple martes pero para Ruki era "Martes", por fin el día en que conociera a Uruha~ había llegado, pero Uruha no daba señales de vida, trataba de calmarse pues para muchos las 9 de la noche aún era muy temprano.

Se había arreglado mejor que nunca y para su suerte no tenía ningún cliente y eso le permitía estar perfecto para cuando llegara "Uruha", de solo pensar en su nombre se le achinaba la piel.

—Ruki— le llamo su compañero— Amelia-sama te busca— dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Amelia-sama? ¿A mí? ¿Para qué?— pregunto algo ansioso.

—No lo sé pero está en la oficina con un "cliente"— dijo.

—Ehh ¿Cómo que con un cliente? No esta noche…

—Ruki, mejor ve, no querrás hacerla enojar— murmuro dándole la espalda en busca de alguien con quien pasar la noche.

Ruki estaba molesto, por qué ese día en el cual solo quería estar con "una persona" pasaba eso, si realmente Amelia-sama estaba con un cliente este se lo llevaría de allí por quien sabe cuánto tiempo; así era en ese lugar los clientes podían acudir ahí y pagar una sesión con el chico o chica de su preferencia o pagar una gran suma de dinero y llevárselos el tiempo que quisieran. Y como iban las cosas seguramente se lo llevarían del lugar y su oportunidad de ver a Uruha estaba perdida.

Bufo molesto mientras caminaba por el estrecho pasillo que lo conducía a la "oficina" de Amelia-sama.

Toco la puerta sin ganas.

—Adelante— escucho la voz suave de su jefa. Se adentró al lugar con la cabeza gacha, algo que sorprendió un poco a la bella mujer, Ruki siempre acudía lleno de excitación a sus llamados y ahora parecía que venía de la peor sesión de sexo que hubiera experimentado en su vida.

—Buenas noches— saludo serio sin mirarlos.

—Buenas noches— respondió una voz gruesa y sensual.

Instintivamente Ruki alzo la mirada, encontrándose con una belleza de cabellos rubios y ojos avellana.

De buen porte, alto y delgado, vestido con una estilizada ropa que resaltaba sus dotes, una fina cintura y dos largas piernas enfundadas en unos pantalones negros.

Y sus labios, cuando los vio se enamoraron de ellos de inmediato.

—Él es Takashima Kouyou y ha venido a solicitar tus servicios Ruki— dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

—Ehh— Ruki estaba perdido, expectante de tal belleza.

—Lo que has oído— murmuro el hombre frente a él— dime Uruha— le dijo con una insinuante sonrisa.

Al escuchar aquel nombre sus ojos brillaron, "Uruha" estaba ahí, pidiéndolo, una sonrisa ancha se dibujó en sus labios.

—Estaría encantado Uruha-sama—. Contesto feliz.

—Magnifico— dijo Uruha ensanchando su sonrisa—. Entonces Amelia-sama me lo llevare ahora mismo, hare entrega de él mañana por la noche— sonrió y lo tomo de la mano, Ruki se sintió derretir apenas sus pieles se rozaron.

—Te lo puedes llevar el tiempo que quieras— dijo la mujer.

—Ok— dijo y lo jalo para salir de la oficina.

Ruki se sentía morir de placer, con tan solo mirarlo se excitaba, no sabía que esperarse al estar en su cama.

— ¿Aoi te aviso que vendría?— pregunto ya fuera del lugar.

—S…si— respondió.

—Que bien— sonrió, aquella sonrisa mataba al pequeño ¿era tan dulce? No lo sabía pero lo volvía loco.

Se detuvieron frente a un auto color negro, por la marca Ruki dedujo que era un hombre demasiado rico y sonrió aún más.

Uruha le abrió la puerta y lo acomodo en el asiento, le coloco el cinturón de seguridad y sonrió. Cerró la puerta y subió a su lugar poniendo en marcha el auto. El tiempo se había detenido para Ruki, se perdía en su imagen, lo miraba como si tratara de captar cada detalle de él.

No se dio ni cuenta cuando el auto se detuvo, Uruha volteo a mirarlo y le sonrió, muy en el fondo se preguntaba si lo que le había dicho Aoi era cierto, ya que para sus ojos Ruki se comportaba como una niñita enamorada, pero no haría suposiciones, mejor lo comprobaría.

Salió del auto ayudando a Ruki a salir, ofreció su mano y con delicadeza lo condujo a la puerta de su hogar, en donde lo esperaban unas seis mujeres vestidas de doncellas.

—Bienvenido Takashima-sama— dijeron las seis mujeres al unísono haciendo reverencia.

Ruki abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido de tal recibimiento, lo miro y desvió de nuevo la mirada a las doncellas.

—Estoy en casa— respondió Uruha con una sonrisa.

Las mujeres le abrieron paso, este se adentró a la "mansión"- porque eso era- aun tomado de la mano de Ruki, varias doncellas más aparecieron al pie de una gran escalera haciendo una leve reverencia.

—Estaré en mi habitación— dijo— así que no quiero que me molesten— finalizo y jalo a Ruki conduciéndolo escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

Se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta de madera, Uruha la abrió y juntos se adentraron al lugar. Encendió la única luz, una lámpara de suelo de bronce ornamentada con unos cisnes purpura rodeando una pantalla dorada. Las paredes estaban forradas de papel de tonos rojizos y la alfombra oriental que cubría el suelo era un jardín de rojos intensos, purpuras y azules. Un gran espejo adornaba una de las grandes paredes adornado con un marco de plata, a lo lejos en otra pared descansaba un escritorio de madera gruesa tallado en finos grabados. La cama tenía un antiguo y enorme cabecero labrado de madera y un poste en cada esquina, pero el somier sostenía un sólido colchón nuevo. El edredón morado que había sobre la cama parecía lo suficientemente grueso como para hacer entrar en calor a Ruki.

—Me preguntaba si Aoi me mintió— murmuro Uruha mientras deslizaba sus dedos por sobre la mejilla de Ruki, quien lo miro a los ojos lleno de deseo, Uruha supo al instante que Aoi no le había mentido.

—Gomene— dijo Ruki estirando sus brazos y atrapar el cuello del mayor— estaba un poco nervioso de conocerlo Uruha-sama, ha sido una gran sorpresa el que haya venido específicamente a buscarme y si las cosas que pasaran de aquí en más serán dignas de repetirse, pues entonces realmente agradezco a Aoi el que me haya recomendado con usted— y diciendo lo último se estiro hasta probar los labios del más alto.

—Desnúdate Ruki, vamos quiero ver es cuerpo del que tantos hablan maravillas— le susurro Uruha al oído con una sonrisa.

—Hai—sonrió.

Con gran sensualidad fue quitando una a una sus prendas, Uruha lo miraba expectante desde la cama en donde estaba sentado. Sonrió al ver caer la última prenda dejando ver el miembro despierto del pequeño.

—Al parecer alguien necesita de mi atención— comento burlón llamándolo con el dedo.

A paso lento se encamino hacia él, una sonrisa deseosa se miraba en sus labios.

—Necesita de toda ella— susurro posando su pierna entre las del mayor.

—Pues se la daré, pero a su debido tiempo— dijo y se puso de pie.

Ruki frunció los labios en un puchero demandante.

Uruha camino al escritorio frente a la ventana, abrió un pequeño cajón y de este saco un objeto y se lo lanzo a Ruki, quien apenas reacciono para atraparlo.

— ¿Qué es esto?— pregunto extrañado enarcando una ceja.

— ¿No sabes lo que es?— contesto—. Pues es…

—Claro que sé lo que es, pero…

—Ponlo en el piso y siéntate sobre él— dijo lleno de malicia.

— ¿Qué?— su cara se desfiguro en confusión, la verdad es que no tenía muchos clientes que se dedicaran al uso de ese tipo de objetos, y por como Aoi había hablado de él jamás pensó que fuera uno de ellos, aun así ello no le incomodaba en lo más mínimo ya que él mismo hacia uso de esos juguetes en sus ratos libres.

—Lo que escuchaste siéntate en él, aunque así no sería divertido, ven aquí— lo llamo sacando otra cosa del cajón— es un regalo— dijo sonriendo extendiendo su mano dejando ver un listón negro con una cascabel dorado—. Quedará perfecto en ti— susurro— ven te lo pondré— Ruki se acercó dudoso "un cascabel de gato" ¿ese sería su roll? Pues lo haría lo mejor posible.

Uruha abrió el broche pero en lugar de colocarlo en su cuello se agacho a amarrarlo en su pene, Ruki gimió al sentir el tacto de sus manos—. Perfecto— susurro golpeando con el dedo el cascabel haciéndolo sonar.

—Ahora si Ruki-chan hazlo sonar— ordeno serio.

Ruki regreso a su posición y con cuidado se sentó sobre el dildo que descansaba en el piso.

—Vamos Ruki-chan falta un poco— y diciendo aquello lo empujó hacia abajo enterrándole por completo el dildo.

—¡Ammm!— gimió adolorido cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

—Ruki-chan quiero oír ese cascabel— sonrió.

—H…hai— contesto apoyándose en sus manos y empezar a mover las caderas, arriba, abajo, arriba, como ya tan bien sabía hacerlo— mmm Ahhh— sus gemidos sonaban a la par del pequeño cascabel.

—Vamos Ruki mas rápido no lo oigo— Ruki acelero el ritmo.

Uruha sonreía feliz "que buena zorrita" pensó mientras oía sus gemidos y veía la cara de ramera que tenía al ser penetrado por un simple dildo, bien decían que a las "putas" como él todo les sabía bien.

—Ahh— el gemido de Ruki al correrse lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Bien Ruki, muy bien— dijo aplaudiéndole. Ruki a pesar del orgasmo alcanzado no estaba satisfecho él no quería un dildo, él quería el miembro de Uruha partiéndole el culo—. Prosigamos— continuo diciendo Uruha con una ancha sonrisa. Se giró a su cajón y saco un vibrador de considerable tamaño.

—No quiero eso— hablo Ruki— yo te quiero a ti— dijo frunciendo el ceño en contra del aparato.

— ¿De cuándo acá las putas como tú opinan?— al escuchar esas palabras Ruki frunció más el ceño.

—Seré una puta o lo que tú quieras, pero una muy buena por algo estoy aquí no es así— Ruki no quería molestarse pero aquel tono con que Uruha le hablaba no le gustaba, porque sería lo que fuera pero nadie lo haría sentir menos.

—Estas aquí para obedecerme, pague una muy buena cantidad de dinero por ti, así que espero se haga lo que yo diga— hablo en tono amenazador.

—Pues bien haz dicho que será lo que tú digas por que no veo que hagas nada, todo lo estoy haciendo yo y si lo que querías era ver cómo me masturbaba, podría haberte dado uno de mis videos, mientras me buscaba a alguien que me diera placer al metérmela— grito enojado— no sé qué tanto hablaba Aoi de ti, él por lo que veo es mucho mejor que tú, él no necesita juguetitos para hacerme gemir como la puta que soy— grito lo último muy molesto y altanero.

—Ja, ja, ja— se carcajeo— y antes de que Ruki pudiera reaccionar sintió el puño de Uruha que de lleno golpeaba su rostro— ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? ¡Ehh! No eres más que una sucia ramera. ¿Y qué dices de Aoi, que es mejor que yo? Ja! No me hagas reír, ¡yo! Escúchame bien— grito a su oído mientras lo jalaba del cabello—. Yo era el que mantenía a Aoi gimiendo como perra en brama— Ruki gimió de dolor pues el agarre sobre su cabello era fuerte— ¿lo oíste bien?— pregunto jalándolo aún más— ¿Qué si lo oíste bien?— volvió a gritar.

—H…hai— apenas susurro, el dolor ya era soportable, le sorprendió pero si Uruha era rudo él también lo seria— por supuesto que te oí Uruha-sama— dijo con una sonrisa— y ahora tú escucha muy bien— y apenas dijo aquello una bofetada se fue a estampar en la mejilla del mayor— tú no eres nadie para hablarme así entendiste— sonrió al ver la cara de dolor de Uruha.

—Eres una maldita perra— grito llevándose al labio su mano limpiando el delgado hilo de sangre que escurría por sus labios, Ruki sonrió.

—Y una muy brava— sonrió arrogante.

—Justo como me gustan— susurro y se lanzó contra él.

—Mmm— gimió al sentir las manos del mayor apretar su miembro— Y gimes como una— dijo Uruha.

—Suéltame maldito— Ruki grito harto de la situación, no había ido a aquel lugar a ser golpeado y ofendido sino a gemir de placer.

—Si lo sé suelen decirlo— y dicho eso volvió a golpear su rostro—. Dime Ruki-chan ¿Te gusta el dolor?— pregunto sobre su cuello lamiéndolo.

—Por supuesto que no— grito— eres un maldito loco déjame en paz.

—Todos dicen eso al principio, sabes Aoi decía lo mismo pero al menos él no gritaba tanto como tú, él se hacia el rudo y ponía resistencia, me costó domarlo pero al final lo tuve pidiendo por mas, es tan bueno Ruki-chan lo extraño tanto pero él ya no me quiere ahora se ha vuelto más conservador— dijo lo último simulando pesar— pero ahora estas tú— sonrió—. Tomaras su lugar.

—Por supuesto que no eres un jodido enfermo— bufo molesto.

— ¿Enfermo, tú lo crees? Pues yo también— dijo con una ancha sonrisa enseñando sus blancos dientes.

Ruki sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, la mirada de Uruha lo hacía sentir extraño, no era miedo, no, eso no era pero aun así con ese sentimiento circulando por su cuerpo había una parte de él que parecía disfrutar de todo aquello, una parte que estaba muy despierta y goteando.

—Pero no soy el único Ruki-chan tú también— le susurro recorriendo su pecho con uno de sus dedos.

— ¿Qué dices?— pregunto.

—Pues es que esto me dice que te gusta— y con un poco de fuerza apretó el miembro del pequeño.

—Ahhh— gimió.

—Lo ves, todo este rato él —dijo apretando más su miembro— ha parecido disfrutarlo.

—Déjame— grito sonrojado, se odia por estar así como jodidos era que todo ese tiempo su amigo parecía querer más de todo aquello, ¿se estaría volviendo loco?, ¿tanto sexo ahora cobraba las facturas? Cerro los ojos molesto, avergonzado por su estado pero una parte de su ser pedía a gritos por más.

—Estas seguro que eso quieres Ruki-chan— pregunto canturreando.

—S…si suéltame— susurro dejando obvia su mentira, lo estaba disfrutando pero no quería caer en el juego del mayor.

—Pues no me importa— y dicho eso lo empujó hacia la cama.

Se posiciono sobre él; lamio su pecho mientras Ruki se retorcía debajo de él.

—Suéltame— gritaba cansado de la situación, harto de querer hacerse el duro, pero lo único duro que tenía ahora era su miembro.

—No lo hare Ruki-chan así que mejor relájate pues ambos sabemos que tú tampoco quieres que me detenga.

Ruki gimió al sentir los dientes de Uruha morder sus pezones, el dolor era horrible, parecía que el mayor quisiera arrancarlos. Uruha dirigió su mano de nuevo al miembro despierto del menor y con gran agilitad desato el listón, lo tomo con fuerza y sonrió alzando su mano; se acomodó sobre Ruki.

Ruki sentía la fricción de las ropas de Uruha sobre su miembro ya húmedo, su molestia creció al percatarse de aquello, Uruha parecía tan normal, no se veía cansado como él que respiraba ya dificultosamente, no se sobresaltaba, pues hasta cuando lo golpeo seguía sin inmutarse solo para reírse de él, y su excitación obvia era pues la sentía contra la suya pero se veía tan calmado, tomando control de todo…de él.

—Vamos Ruki-chan prometo no tratarte mal coopera un poco, anda pequeño, tú viniste aquí para sentir placer así que déjame dártelo— susurro al lamer su lóbulo y morderlo.

Ruki suspiro ya cansado, Uruha tenía razón había ido a ese lugar a sentir placer a disfrutar de una noche de buen sexo y eso haría, no desperdiciaría más el tiempo que tan valioso le era pues la vida era corta y había muchos hombres y mujeres con los que aún no había estado.

—Está bien— susurro lleno de ansiedad, necesitaba acción a como diera lugar y si seguía de nena no la obtendría.

Uruha sonrió de lado, mirando el espléndido cuerpo de Ruki, le hacía tan feliz ver la excitación de este, amaba tanto hacer sentir así a todos, primero se negaban a hacerlo y después qué pasaba… terminaban rogando por un solo minuto más de su compañía y Ruki no sería la excepción.

Ven a navegar por mi cuerpo desnudo,

Con tus manos ardientes de pasión

Descubre mi sensibilidad

Y ahógate en mis ríos de ansiedad.

—Solo con mirarte el grado de excitación es tan intenso— susurro a su cuello— eso es pequeño es hora de iniciar con esto— dijo y subió sus manos hasta el cuello del menor dejo caer el listón manchado con el semen de Ruki y lo giro mostrándoselo— fue hermoso ver tu rostro lleno de excitación— oh Ruki eres hermoso— y dicho aquello acerco el listón a su cuello— esta noche serás mi gatito.

Ruki lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, "su gatito" pues sería uno muy travieso. O eso pensaba él.

—Por supuesto que si Uruha-sama— ronroneo el pequeño, sus ojos mostraban un deje de lujuria y deseo que prendió aún más al mayor, quería sentir ya ese cuerpo y no esperaría por más.

Lentamente Uruha acerco sus manos al cuello del pequeño en donde colocaría el collar, la seguridad que irradiaba le intrigaba un poco. ¿Qué pretendía? No era la primera vez que jugaba con sus clientes incluso hubo momentos en lo que lo habían obligado a vestir de mujer pero él lo hacía complacido pues su pago era la excitación que le provocaba el hacerlo pero esta vez se encontraba algo indefenso en la inmensa casa del otro, no estaba en su territorio en donde era él el que aun a pesar de obedecer a los otros era quien mandaba, quien desidia que se hacía o no, quien detenía todo si le aburría o pedía por mas aunque el tiempo de sus clientes se terminara.

El delicado roce de las yemas del otro le advirtió que algo estaba siendo anudado en su cuello. Sintió que aquel nudo estaba más apretado de lo que él hubiera aceptado. Con la voz algo atorada se decidió a hablar.

—Aflójalo…un poco. No puedo….respirar — La delicada cinta se accionaba contra su cuello de forma contraria a sus ruegos. Ésta se clavaba sin piedad en su cuello, haciendo a su rostro enrojecer, trataba de forcejear con el otro pero este solo le sonreía en respuesta.

—Shhh…neko-chan…los gatitos no hablan.

Aquella vos dulce y sensual susurrándole a su oído lo ponía nervioso, quería oír más de ella pero quizás si el mayor seguía así jamás la oiría de nuevo.

—Por favor suéltame— dijo ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

Uruha sonrió y lentamente fue soltando el agarre, abrocho debidamente el listón y golpeo de nuevo el cascabel haciéndolo sonar, beso su cuello una y otra vez con una dulzura que Ruki no había visto en él, lamio y marco su piel con parsimonia. Ruki respiro profundo para obtener el aire que se le había negado calmándose al momento con las caricias del mayor.

—Follame Uruha-sama, me gusta la idea de convertirme en tu puta, en tu gatito en todo lo que quieras— dijo en un susurro por la falta de aire.

—Así es como quería oírte Ruki-chan— dijo feliz el mayor.

Ruki trato de enderezarse tomando el cuello del mayor con sus brazos, lo beso y marco como antes él lo había hecho con el suyo, lo lamio con deseo de sentir y probar más partes de su cuerpo. Lentamente escurrió sus manos dentro de la camisa del rubio quien al sentir el tacto solo se limitó a sonreír, se dejaría hacer por el pequeño bastante merecido se lo tenía.

Quito lentamente la prenda dejando ver el hermoso torso de Uruha, blanco, delgado pero bien formado, duro como una tabla pero suave y perfecto como pocas veces había visto, y lo era, su piel era tan suave como la suya propia de un color hermoso pues pálido no era, sonrió y se acercó a este a seguir lamiendo.

— ¡Oh Ruki-chan! No dejare de decirlo eres divino— dijo Uruha tomando entre sus manos el rostro del menor, este lo miro con deseo, unieron sus bocas en un beso fogoso y apasionado, sus lenguas luchaban por obtener el control pero no importaba lo que hiciera Ruki sabía que el que ahora mandaba no era él si no "Uruha".

—Anda Uruha-sama follame, párteme el culo como solo tú sabrías hacerlo— grito Ruki al borde de la histeria.

—Lo hare Ruki-chan, lo hare— y dicho eso se levantó de encima suyo.

Saco del mismo cajón varios instrumentos más, velas, dildos, vibradores, succionadores, navajas, toda la indumentaria que un sádico de profesión tendría, mas Uruha no lo era, solo le gustaba ver el dolor de la gente pero no tanto como un sodomita, le excitaba el sufrimiento ajeno, le gustaba sentir los cuerpos retorcerse debajo suyo, solo eso, él no estaba loco, no era ningún enfermo los enfermos eran ellos que permitían que les hiciera aquello.

Regreso con la indumentaria esparciéndola sobre la cama, Ruki lo miro con incredulidad, ok, no sería la primera vez que usara aquello ¿pero y las navajas qué? Su cuerpo era sagrado no podía permitir que Uruha hiciera el mas mínimo corte sobre él.

—Bien Ruki comencemos— dijo sonriéndole al pequeño.

— ¿Para qué son las navajas?—pregunto.

—Son para jugar Ruki-chan

—Estás loco si crees que me dejare cortar— dijo serio.

—Y estaría más loco si te hiciera caso— y dicho esto jalo del pie al pequeño dejándolo a escasos centímetros de él.

Ruki trato de apartarse pero el agarre de Uruha era fuerte.

—Uruha joder déjame no pienso jugar así— dijo molesto.

—No importa Ruki-chan lo que importa es que yo pague por ti y hare de ti lo que quiera— sonrió— abre las piernas si no quieres que comience usando las navajas— dijo malicioso.

— ¡No! No quiero déjame

— ¿Estás seguro?— tomo una navaja y acaricio con ella el pie del menor, quien sintió escalofríos de solo sentirlo.

Ruki tembló por un momento. Agacho la cabeza.

—Abre las piernas Ruki-chan— canturreo tomando uno de los vibradores.

El menor obedeció, no quería una marca sobre su cuerpo bastante le había costado.

—Muy bien así me gusta.

Uruha prendió el vibrador y comenzó a masajear el miembro del otro, los gemidos de Ruki no se hicieron esperar.

— ¡Ruki-chan! Cuando te he dado permiso de gemir— grito Uruha sorprendido al menor, fruncía los labios tratando de evitarlos pero era imposible aquel toque le gustaba.

—Ahh Uruha onegai ya mételo— pidió entre gemidos.

— ¿Sabes Ruki-chan que es lo que más odio de las personas y más de putas como tú?— esas palabras no le gustaron al menor pero no dijo nada—. Que quieran mandarme y que osen desobedecerme y dicho esto hizo un pequeño corte en el pie del menor.

—Ahhh, maldito hijo de perra eres un infeliz como te atreves a cortarme, ¿sabes lo que vale mi cuerpo maldito?— grito rabioso pero solo se ganó otro corte más.

—Shh Ruki-chan no querrás que me enoje— dijo y volvió a su tarea del vibrador.

—Ahhh, maldito— Ruki luchaba con su placer, la rabia y dolor de ser cortado.

—Ya, ya cálmate no ves que a él le gusta— dijo moviendo el vibrador sobre sus testículos.

—Suéltame— pidió, su respiración se entrecortaba más, no era suficiente con eso.

Sin previo aviso el mayor penetro con el vibrador al pequeño, sus gritos de dolor eran fuertes, porque a pesar de no ser virgen era muy sensible tanto que todos creían que lo era cuando estaban con él, lo movía como si nada dentro de él, lo metía y sacaba con rapidez provocando dolor y placer a Ruki quien gritaba y gemía.

Después de un rato de tortuoso placer saco el vibrador de su interior, Ruki suspiro aliviado, pero ahí no terminaba todo, el mayor tomo uno de los succionadores y lo coloco en el miembro del pequeño quien gimió al instante.

— ¡Que no gimas!— grito poniéndolo a cuatro, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban hizo caso al mandato del mayor. Uruha comenzó a pellizcar sus nalgas dejándolas rojas y con moretones, las lamia y mordía, las marcaba como suyas.

Ruki no sabía ya que más hacer, si gemía era malo, si gritaba era malo, si se quejaba aquella navaja lo cortaría, ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya no sabía pero aquello que le hacia el mayor se sentía muy bien. Lamia su espalda mientras en esta vertía la cera caliente de las velas ahora chorreantes sobre la piel blanca y sensible del menor, quien lloraba en silencio, se estaba volviendo loco, los escalofríos que lo invadían daban por hecho que dolor no era lo que sentía. Su saliva escurría de su boca tratando de no gemir, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados. Uruha lo miraba atento cada reacción, cada gesto, movimiento y cambio en el cuerpo de la "ramera" lo comenzaba a excitar, tan pronto y ya quería hacer suyo ese cuerpo, sí que Ruki tenía talento podía poner a todos en tan poco tiempo.

Dejo las velas a un lado y se deshizo de las ultimas prendas sobre su cuerpo, Ruki miro con maravilla el miembro imponente del mayor su tamaño era inigualable a lo que él estaba acostumbrado ver, se relamió los labios.

— ¿Qué Ruki-chan, lo quieres?— pregunto el mayor frotándose con ganas frente a su rostro. Ruki solo lo miro con deseo tenía miedo de hablar y ganarse otro corte—. Pues ven cómelo todo— dijo Uruha tomándolo por el cabello y enterrarle su miembro en la boca.

Ruki sintió morir al tener semejante pedazo de carne entre sus labios sin previo aviso, las arcadas vinieron inmediatamente pero Uruha no lo soltaba, al contrario comenzaba a mover la cabeza de Ruki para sentir su propio placer. Pronto se acostumbró al tamaño y comenzó a lamerlo, chuparlo y succionarlo como tan bien sabia, tenía que disfrutar de todo, ahora era Uruha el que gemía, el trabajo del pequeño era genial "todo un profesional".

—Ohhh si Ruki-chan así me gusta— susurro el mayor entre gemidos— ahh eres tan bueno en esto, de seguro tu mamá te amamantaba muy muy bien— sonrió con lujuria llevando el ritmo.

Ruki solo gimió de placer, comenzando a gotear en extremo por el aparato aun en su pene. Y sin darse cuenta se corrió.

—Oh alguien hizo de las suyas sin pedir permiso— tembló al oír aquello, ya no quería más cortes en su bella piel. Alzo su rostro para ver a Uruha suplicante, la escena era fantástica, erótica, sensual y tan jodidamente excitante que el mayor creyó morir al verla, hincado en la cama, su semen escurriendo por su boca y sus labios rojos levemente hinchados, sonrojado por la falta de aire y su cuerpo bañado en sudor dándole un brillo hermoso y su propio semen cayendo por el aparato era toda una obra—. Te lo perdonare solo esta vez pequeño.

Y dicho aquello tomo al pequeño acostándolo sobre la cama, lamio su pecho y lo mordió con desespero pero siempre mostrando aquella mirada soberbia y seria, succiono su piel marcándola dejando manchas rojas sobre su piel, Ruki gemía lleno de placer, esperando que ahora si pudiera sentir a Uruha en su interior. Se acomodó entre sus piernas lamiendo su pubis subir y bajar por su agitada respiración perlando su cuerpo en sudor de salado sabor. Lo beso y lamio jugando con su pene libre de bello, como toda una "puta" pellizco sus piernas y sus testículos arrancándole gemidos.

—Onegai Uruha-sama onegai penétrame por favor— sonrió, ya lo tenía suplicando su cometido lo había logrado y disfrutaría de él.

—Vamos Ruki-chan no eras tú el que decía que no rogarías y no eras un loco y enfermo como yo— Ruki lo sintió como baldes de agua cayendo sobre su ardiente cuerpo.

—Onegai Uruha-sama no me hagas esto— pidió en todo sensual que fascino al oído del mayor.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Entonces aceptas que estas igual de enfermo que yo?

—Ahh— gimió sintiendo los dedos del mayor rosar su ya muy sensible entrada— si— grito al borde de otro orgasmo.

—Está bien— lo tomo de la cadera levantando sus piernas colocándolas sobre sus duros hombros.

Rozo su pene en la entrada sonrosada del menor que trataba de empujar de una vez y tenerlo por fin dentro, aunque lo rompiera, desgarrara o lo que fuera, pero lo quería ya.

—No desesperes Ruki-chan~

—Vamos Uruha-sama no querrás que me corra sin ti— susurro recuperando su arrogancia.

—Ja, ja, ja, hay Ruki me fascinas— y lo penetro de golpe dando con aquel punto que hacía de Ruki la puta más famosa de Eroguro.

—Ahhh Uruha-sama eres enorme— gimió moviendo sus caderas al ritmo del mayor.

Estiro sus manos para tocar su pecho, y rasguñarlo aquello gusto al mayor quien sonrió y dio más duro contra el culo del pequeño.

—Ahhh y tú tan estrecho— gimió y beso sus labios, los mordió y jalo con ganas, metió su lengua jugando con la suya, la recorrió toda dejando caer su saliva gimiendo entre el beso.

Salió de él y lo coloco de espaldas dándole con más fuerza, Ruki gemía como loco dejando caer su saliva al edredón morado que ahora caía al piso por los fuertes y locos movimientos de ambos, la cama no rechinaba pues era de madera solida pero el colchón se movía como loco a cada estocada, las sabanas de satín negro les daba el contraste perfecto con la piel blanca y suave de ambos cuerpos, Uruha quito el aparato del pene del menor para masturbarlo él mismo, jugo con sus testículos mientras este gemía de placer, se aferraba a las sabanas tratando de no caer por tan fuerte que el más alto le daba, oh sí que se lo estaban partiendo pero no importaba quería más de aquello.

—Ahhh Uruha-sama dame más— pedía entre gemidos, relamiendo sus labios. El más alto lamia su espalda en donde la cera comenzaba a caer por el sudor del menor, los sonidos de ambos al chocar, el del pene del mayor al entrar y salir y el subir y bajar de su mano en el pene húmedo del pequeño más los gemidos de ambos inundaban la habitación.

El placer que ambos sentían era enorme, Ruki incluso ya se había olvidado del dolor causado por la navaja, ya no le importaba, el placer lo había opacado todo, ya ni siquiera sentía el cansancio que anteriormente lo había golpeado, ahora solo quería más, ambos querían más.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y muchas más fueran las veces que se corrieron aquella noche, exhaustos por el arduo ejercicio cayeron rendidos desnudos, marcados, manchados pero satisfechos hasta decir espera cinco minutos…

Por qué el "basta" para ellos no existía, así eran ellos, adictos al placer y a otorgarlo.

A la mañana siguiente el precio fue bastante claro, sus cuerpos dolían y olían a sexo, el mayor se levantó y cargo al menor dirigiéndose al baño en donde lo metió a la tina junto a él.

Él mismo se sorprendía muy pocas veces se portaba así con sus amantes después de una buena sesión de sexo pero Ruki era diferente había algo en él que le animaba a todo.

Ruki suspiro aliviado al sentir el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, liberándolo de su amada suciedad.

—Eres tan bonito Ruki-chan— dijo el mayor con malicia.

— ¿Cómo qué bonito Uruha-sama?— dijo con reproche el menor—. Yo soy hermoso, no bonito— sonrió.

Otras más sesiones de sexo le siguieron al baño, fresas y más frutas, jugos y vinos, aperitivos de todo tipo fueron su desayuno y comida y el postre los múltiples orgasmos que habían alcanzado.

Jamás había disfrutado de tanto, Aoi no le había mentido, Uruha era el mejor y claro le había ofrecido más que solo sexo.

Y así como llego así se fue cuando la hora de la despedida se acercaba, el semblante de cada uno era digno de una alabanza pues nadie les había visto así, cuando iban en el auto del mayor ambos se encontraban perdidos, en su mundo se podría decir.

Ambos bajaron sin ganas del auto conduciéndose a la oficina de Amelia-sama.

—Aquí esta como lo prometí— dijo Uruha.

— ¿Cómo se la pasaron mis amores?— pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Mejor que nunca ¿no es así Ruki?— se dirigió al pequeño y este le sonrió.

—Mejor que nunca— contesto sin demasiados ánimos pero sabiéndolo aparentar frente a su jefa.

—Pues serás bienvenido las veces que quieras Takashima-sama— dijo la mujer.

—Ya lo veremos Amelia-sama recuerda que tengo una agenda muy apretada— contesto el rubio dejando los ánimos del menor por los suelos.

—Pues te estaremos esperando con las "piernas abiertas" cuando decidas volver y darte un respiro del trabajo— dijo la mujer.

—Gracias— y dicho esto salió por la puerta.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Los días, semanas, meses y más días siguieron pasando así como los clientes de Ruki, pero este no era el mismo, ya no después de haber conocido a Uruha, lo había cambiado…

—Estas extraño Ruki, ¿Qué te pasa?— pregunto Aoi mientras la cabeza de Ruki descansaba sobre su pecho.

—Nada~— suspiro el pequeño.

—Mmm si tú lo dices— dijo sin ganas revolviéndole el cabello.

Y los días siguieron pasando hasta que…

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano Aoi?— pregunto Ruki quien estaba con su compañero de trabajo, "uno de tantos" pero con el que mejor se llevaba.

—Me dieron el día libre ¿lo puedes creer? Así que vine a darme una vuelta por aquí— sonrió.

—Ahh— solo eso salió de los labios del menor.

— ¿Te enamoraste no es así?— pregunto el mayor al pequeño que miraba por la ventana como las personas transitaban despreocupadas, apuradas, aburridas, sin ganas, felices…

—Ehh ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡Ruki!— le llamo una de las chicas del lugar.

—Mmm— contesto mirándola.

—Te ha llegado esto— dijo la chica acercándole una pequeña caja forrada en terciopelo negro.

— ¿A mí, de quién?— pregunto tomándola.

—No lo sé— contesto dándole la espalda dirigiéndose a sus labores— un chico me la dio hace unos momentos se acaba de ir.

Ruki abrió la caja un tanto curioso, ¿de quién sería? ¿Qué seria?, cuando la abrió sus ojos parecieron salirse de sus orbitas. Tomo la tarjeta.

"Te dije que era un regalo"

El cascabel ahí estaba su "regalo"

Miro hacia la ventana y ahí estaba "Uruha"…

Salió corriendo sorprendiendo a los otros dos que miraron por la ventana la escena, el menor se colgó al cuello de Uruha uniendo sus labios en un beso pasional.

—Si se ha enamorado— contesto Aoi.

—Y a ti te han dejado— susurro el chico a su lado.

— ¿Y tú estás solo?— pregunto mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—Ahora estas tú— respondió.

— ¿Y cuánto cobras?

—Mucho más que él— sonrió el de la bandita en la nariz a un Aoi ya muy excitado.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

La sangre vuela por mis venas, hierve de deseo y de entrega

Bajo lentamente por tu cuello

Con sabor a excitación

Y recorro lentamente tu cuerpo con mis labios

Y siento como tus manos me estrujan contra ti

Como con desesperación me sujetas y aprisionas

Como luchan los sentimientos por encontrar

La forma de acoplar el deseo y la pasión.

Por fin llegamos a lo que tanto hemos deseado

Una infranqueable fortaleza se abre al paso

Del flagelante tortuoso invasor

Que a su paso se adueña de suspiros y gemidos

De los más increíbles elixires deseos

¡Eres mío!

Ya en los cuerpos las ataduras se han vencido

Los vaivenes de la rítmica interacción

Están en los niveles más altos de la serenidad humana

La inquebrantable lucha no cede, no hay tregua

¡Ante tal batalla que no has ganado tú, ni he ganado yo!

Pero tu delicadeza es más fuerte, y más tenaz

Como cabalgando en pos de la victoria,

Me has hecho sacar hasta la última gota de sudor

¡Y de vigor que yo tenía hasta antes de llegar a ti!

Me has conquistado, me has subyugado.

Tu fuerza y majestuosa potencia me han vencido

Eres increíblemente candoroso y muy hermoso

Cuando el sueño te ha ganado

Veo como el cansancio de tu mente y de tu cuerpo

Son míos, yo soy el dueño del efecto

¡Que a tu cuerpo invade!

Soy tu dueño…


End file.
